Willow's Move To Manhattan Part 1
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Willow leaves Los Angeles when she saw her lover cheating on her with the Slayer, she breaks all ties with Angel and starts a new life in Manhattan. She starts working for Xancorp and befriends the gargoyles who at first are reluctant to get close to a human woman with magical powers.


_**Willow's Move To Manhattan**_

.

.

Willow Rosenberg had never been happier, she had been friends with Angel for years and would have been happy with just friendship, but the vampire with a soul somehow wanted more and said he was in love with her.

Buffy Summers out of anger and wanting to protect her best friend that Angel was only thankful towards the redhead for giving him back his soul. Angel denied what the Slayer was saying and pursued the red-haired witch eventually Angel got Willow's love and bonded with her and claimed the witch when they made love for the first time.

As much as she loved Angel and wanted to be with him she couldn't leave her friends behind in Sunnydale to do all the work protecting the town, it was the main cause of their arguing with the frustration of being not together. By the end of the weekend the red-haired witch and the vampire with a soul would meet up halfway to a motel to make love, they stayed in their room all through the night and the day till they had to return back home.

In two months time both Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers were going to graduate and the redhead told her friends she that she was moving to Los Angeles to be with her mate and start a new semester at the College they had there.

Xander Harris didn't want his best friend to leave him, but his boyfriend and mate Spike said that Willow was a big girl and could look after herself. Even when the mated pair warned Willow that even if Angel had a soul he couldn't be trusted as he tended to change his mind at a drop of a hat, Willow Rosenberg smiled as she hugged the pair, which was a shock to Spike as the chipped vampire wasn't used to that type of affection unless it was from his yummy treat.

"You better take care of Xander, otherwise I'll come back and give you a soul." Said Willow and laughed when she saw the mock fear on the vampire's face.

"Please anythin' but that Red, don't want to cramp my style by broodin' in the corner like Peaches does. All jokes aside Pet, if Paingel hurts you ya come straight home no questions asked. Promise me."

Willow and Buffy said their last goodbyes and they hugged each other, they promised each other they would call and write when they could. Even doe it upset her that Xander, Spike and Buffy said that Angel was only thankful to her not wanting to hurt their little witch, she was hurt to think that her friends thought she was unloved or desirable to Angel.

The vampire with a soul was more than angry at his lover's so-called friends for making his Moi Groh believe that he didn't love her when she was his everything as he showed Willow how much through the night and half the day till they were both sated from their passion.

.

Several months had passed and Willow noticed changes in her lover, Angel had distance himself from her and she was thinking the worse as he had closed his bond with her. Cordelia Chase somehow convinced Willow with all of her heart that she could muster that Angel still loved her, but the Demon Law firm Wolfram and Hart was trying to take over all the good work that the vampire with a soul was doing in protecting the city.

"Come one Rosenberg, you know that the Souled One loves you as much as you love him. It's just Wolfram and Hart has declared an unspoken demon war against Angel and he wants it over and done with, and girl we're going to make sure we win this fight."

Willow wanted to believe the former Cheerleader, but it wasn't helping that Angel wouldn't even touch her and would make any type of excuse not to make love to her like he used to. The redhead didn't need on tap sex twenty-four hours of the day to show Angel still loved her but it would be nice if he could make time to be with her even if it was for a few minutes.

Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham Price thought the world of the redhead and didn't like the way Angel was treating the sweet girl; Willow wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend even for an hour to get some ice-cream. Instead the vampire made another excuse saying he had a lead of destroying Wolfram and Hart once and for all by one of his sources he had.

The witch needed cheering up and Wesley decided that everyone should go out and enjoy themselves; Cordy was ready to kiss Wes for putting a smile on her friend's face as they decided to go the local theater before going to Caritas for a few drinks.

Smiling Willow asked her mate and lover if he was coming with them, as usual Angel said no and told Willow he didn't feel like going out. The Souled Vampire put a smile on his face that didn't reach his dark eyes and pressed his cool lips to Willow's warmer ones before telling his lover to enjoy herself with the team.

"I love you." Said Willow as she went to kiss him on the lips, but he turned away as she kissed him on the cheek. Hiding her hurt Willow placed a smile on her face as she followed Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley out the door for the night.

Once everyone was gone and the coast was clear, Angel made a quick call and excitedly waited for his special guest to arrive.

.

Willow tried to enjoy the movie, but she kept thinking of Angel and the way he was distancing himself from her. Cordelia tried to distract her red-haired friend and eventually Willow began enjoying herself as she had a few drinks and danced all night.

It was around two in the morning and Cordy was too drunk to get herself back to her apartment, the two women entered the Hyperion Hotel trying to be quiet as they climbed the stairs. Willow made sure Cordelia Chase was all right as she placed a trash can by the bed and a cold glass of water just in case.

As soon as Cordelia's head touched her pillow she was out for the rest of the night, Willow chuckled to herself as she staggered her way to Angel's bedroom. silently giggling to herself Willow quietly opened the door; what she saw broke her heart completely when she saw Angel making love to her best friend Buffy Summers. All the pieces began to fit together as her heart shattered to the floor, as silently as she opened the door Willow closed the door and left the Hyperion Hotel wandering the city in a daze.

.

Cordelia Chase woke up briefly when she heard moaning in Angel's room and the sound of the Headboard banging against the wall, as happy as she was that Angel and Willow were making up she didn't need to hear their love-making as she staggered out of the room and straight to another before collapsing on the bed snoring her head of.

Wesley Wyndham Price was drinking a glass of water to wash away some of the alcohol from his system before getting into bed when he heard a knock on the .

door, looking through the peephole he was surprised to see Willow Rosenberg standing there with tears running down her face that looked like they weren't going to stop.

Opening the door Wesley let Willow into his apartment before locking up and asked the sweet girl what was wrong, all of a sudden Willow began to cry even harder trying to get her words out something about Angel. The only thing Wesley could think of was to pull Willow into his arms and awkwardly let her cry on his shoulder.

Putting Miss Rosenberg into his bed he got the story that Angel was cheating on her with Gile's Slayer Buffy Summers and the only thing that was keeping them together was the claim they had. Once Willow had cried herself to sleep Wesley went to his couch and just sat there not knowing what to do for the girl; how many chances did Angel want as Willow didn't deserve to be treated like this.

.

It was around eight-thirty in the morning when Wesley got a call from Gunn and Cordelia saying that Willow had gone missing and didn't know where she was, Wesley told the pair that Willow was fine as she was at his apartment and was sleeping.

Gunn could hear the anger in Wesley's voice that he was trying to rein in as he told them he would see them at the Hyperion, Charles and Cordelia wanted to know what was going on but before they could ask Wesley had switched off his Cellphone and grabbed his keys to his car and drove out to Angel Investigations.

.

Around nine Wesley Wyndham Price entered the Hyperion Hotel to see Angel pacing as Cordy and Gunn were talking among themselves, Wesley could hear Cordelia say that she heard Angel and Willow in the next room making up and getting down with their bad selves the other night. She wonder what was going on and why Willow was at Wesley's when she had just made love to her boyfriend.

Angel was frantic with worry and fearing that something had happened to his Saileach; seeing the former Watcher standing there the vampire with a soul asked if he had seen Willow. What the vampire didn't expect was for the ex-Watcher to walk over and punch him.

"Wes, 'what the hell'?" Said Cordelia, wondering what made the timid Englishman lose his temper like this to punch their friend and boss.

"Why don't you bloody ask Angel, or better yet Buffy since our Willow caught this bastard cheating on her. That is the reason Angel had been distant with Miss Rosenberg since he's got the Slayer back in his bed."

Gunn looked ready to beat the un-living crap out of Angel as Cordelia Chase didn't want to believe this till she saw the guilty expression on the vampire's face.

"So you decided to string Red along, the utter bullshit of you saying you love Willow and pursuing her was a pack of lies." Roared Gunn now really wanting to break the callous souled vampire's legs.

"Listen, I do love Willow and I never wanted t..."

One glare from Cordelia stopped Angel in his tracks.

"Stop right there vampire, you didn't mean to hurt Willow, but the problem here is you did. Do you know Angel I defended you telling her you would never hurt her cuz' you love you love her. I hate to be lied to or to be made a fool of, after this Fang you'll be lucky if she'll ever speak to you and if she doesn't then I don't blame her."

.

Willow stayed with Wesley for a few days before coming back to the Hyperion to help out Wesley with research, Angel sighed with relief to see his girlfriend as he went to hug her. Instead Willow completely ignored him and didn't respond to the hug as she pulled away and started finishing of Paperwork and the filing.

This went on for weeks and Angel couldn't take anymore of the silent treatment from his girlfriend, he would have prefered that Willow would scream at him or throw him across the room like a rag doll with her magic but nothing was angering him as he turned Willow to face him leaving finger shaped bruises on her arms.

Once he saw the pain and anguish from Willow he would have done anything to take back what he had done, after breaking Willow's heart he ended the affair with Buffy Summers who was screaming like a Banshee that the vampire with a soul loved her and not the plain mousey Willow Geek.

Buffy winced guiltily when she said that as the redhead was her best friend in the world and wouldn't hurt her witchy friend like this, but Angel loved her and proved it by sleeping with her for months.

"I am fool and I lost the most wonderful, precious and loving woman for a fling with an ex who never saw me, but a mysterious stranger who would sweep the little girl playing Slayer off her feet. If I'm ever going to get my Moi Croi back I have to cut ties with you."

Angel tried to be polite and not break Buffy's heart anymore than he was doing now, but the blonde Slayer wouldn't have and in a fit of anger called Willow a whore and trying to destroy the love they had for each other. Once Buffy Summers said this, Angel saw red as he angrily told her some home truths and how he stopped loving her the moment he came back from hell.

"If you love Willow so much then why did you sleep with me at all? If she was everything and could satisfy you in the sack then why did you end up in my bed."

"That's my fault Buffy, I had everything in one small witchy package and I blew it for a Booty Call... I love her Buffy, I'm in love with Willow."

Buffy Summers began to cry and wouldn't listen as she told him that they could be together now that Willow Rosenberg knew the truth, Angel couldn't take anymore as he roared at the Slayer and told her to never darken his door before slamming the phone down.

Angel took deep breaths that he didn't need, he had to see Willow who was in the Library working with Wesley. Just as Angel was about to enter the Library when Cordelia Chase screamed in agony from the vision she was getting from the Powers That Be, with the information given Angel, Gunn and Wesley headed out as Willow Helped Cordelia.

"Angel, get going and help those children before the Creepies get them."

It was the first time that Willow had spoken to Angel in weeks, before he left with Charles Gunn and Wes the vampire asked his witch if they could sort out their relationship between them. The souled Vampire smiled when Willow promised that she would sort this mess between them; stealing a kiss Willow let him and smiled back when Angel said he loved her before getting in his car not knowing that the kiss was goodbye.

.

Once Cordelia was sleeping in her room, Willow had grabbed her packed suitcase and laptop, she left them at the entrance of the Hotel as re-read through the spell book. She had found a spell that would break the bond so Angel could be free to be with the one he truly loved, using the bloody bandages from Angel's wounds when he was injured two days ago, chanting the spell Willow got her dagger and cut away Angel's claim from her breast before bandaging the wound.

Even doe she was dizzy and exhausted from the spell Willow felt like a great weight had taken off her shoulders; taking one last look of the place she once called home Willow called a cab and headed to the Airport to start her new life.

.

Angel, Gunn and Wesley had just dusted the last vampire and all Angel wanted was to go home to his little witch, there was so much he needed to make up for. Starting with a date and build back the trust he lost when he slept with the Slayer.

Entering inside the Hyperion both Wesley and Gunn wondered why their boss had stopped in his tracks like he did, Angel began to panic when he smelt Willow's blood and could only hear Cordelia's heartbeat. Running towards the smell of blood was strongest and headed into the Library to see a bloody dagger and a medical kit, looking at the burnt herbs Angel knew that Willow had broken their bond.

The vampire with a soul didn't want to believe it and AI Team didn't realize how fast vampires could move as he zoomed up the stairs and straight to Willow's room to find it empty and there was no trace of her; Cordelia Chase woke up with a start to the loud howl from Willow's room that sounded like Angel shouting out in pain for his redhead.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Cordy was shocked to see blood tears glistening in Angel's eyes as he stormed down the stairs and demanded Wesley and Gunn to check every Airport and Bus Depot for Willow. Instead of arguing the team went out looking for their friend, hoping for Angel's sake the redheaded witch hadn't left the city.

.

Willow's flight was called out and the redhead went to Gate 12-A, she headed to the terminal after handing her ticket as she went to enter the plane; she was sure she could hear Angel's voice shouting for her but she chosen to ignore it. Angel's voice was nearer as he was held back by security, the vampire with the soul pleaded for his Saileech not to leave him like this and that they could work things out.

Willow wanted to believe the now ex lover that he would change, but was stopping him from hurting her again and could still she Angel in bed with the woman he truly loved, Buffy Summers.

"I've set you free Angel, you're not obligated to me anymore. Goodbye and I wish you every bit of happiness with Summers."

Angel howled in anger of the security were holding him back and anguish as Willow was walking away from him, security had to drag the dark-haired man away, Willow Rosenberg had tears in her eyes as she boarded the plane and headed out to New York to start working with the Leading computerizing Company Xancorp.

.

Angel became a broken man, as Willow Rosenberg broke her side of the bond she forgot to break the bond with him to her and none of his team tried everything to get him out of his mood that was worse than ever; it was like Angel had lost the other half to his soul.

It wasn't helping that Buffy Summers tried to get into her ex boyfriend's bed, Spike and Xander tried to tell the Slayer that her seduction and flirting wasn't what Soulboy wanted but it hit her when she saw how miserable the vampire had become without the witch. The Slayer stopped trying to start a relationship with Angel and decided to help vampire to find Willow and bring her back to Los Angeles.

What the Slayerettes and the AI Team didn't know was that Willow was still in contact with Giles for any help in research and spells that needed doing and Buffy's Watcher kept the information to himself no matter how much he wanted to tell the others where their friend was living.

.

Willow came to Manhattan, New York and in two months in being there got a job with Multi-billionaire David Xanatos; with her brilliant and radical ideas with viruses and new programmes became a millionaire in her own rights. Starting working for Xanatos she got to know the Gargoyles and instantly fell in love with Wyvern Clan's Guard Dog, which the gargoyles eventually named Bronx.

At first Goliath and the clan wasn't sure about Willow Rosenberg as she was a witch and a powerful one, Hudson, Goliath and Broadway slowly warmed up to the redhead as Lexington adored her as he and Willow both had something in common with their love for technology. Brooklyn was another story as he kept Willow at a distance as he didn't really trust humans especially one that could do magic. Through the months the gargoyles became friends with the sweet redhead and the Detective Elisa Maza who were loyal friends and honorary members of the Clan.

Nearly a year had passed and Willow quit Xancorp when she found out that Xanatos was corrupt and tried to hurt her new-found friends; now Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and their Guard Dog Bronx now lived in Willow's new home.

The last straw for Elisa was when Xanatos worked with Servarius and mutated her brother Derek Maza and three other people; Derek or Talon blamed the gargoyles, but with convincing from Willow and Elisa that the Gargoyles weren't the blame but Xanatos; Talon smiled sadly and with hope when the pretty redhead said that she would help them in any way she could to revert it.

.

For months Willow had tiredly worked herself to the bone looking after and protecting the Gargoyles during the day as the slept, working in her new business in computerizing and technology. Every night she came home to a dirty house while the gargoyles went out to patrol the city leaving her to clean up, Willow sighed with exhaustion and it wasn't helping she was sick as well on top of that.

The red-haired witch tried everything to make the gargoyles feel like her home was their home but all her efforts were for nothing as they didn't trust her magic that was a part of her, burning up and coughing as her chest was wheezy making it harder to breath as she entered the kitchen to find it a mess and looked like a tornado had been on the rampage. Broadway had used all the kitchen surfaces to prepare the evening meal, she was exhausted but she couldn't leave the place like this as she went to the cupboard to get the cleaning supplies; Willow reached out to open the door when a bout of dizziness hit her and her vision went blurry as it became too much for her as she blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

The Wyvern Clan returned expecting to see the redhead to greet them from their patrolling or cleaning up after their the trio's messes, both Hudson and Goliath were wondering what was wrong with Bronx as he was whimpering as they followed the sound to the kitchens the leader of the clan saw their Guard dog standing over the unconscious witch nudging her with his stubby nose trying to wake her up.

Goliath kneeled down to Willow and found she was burning up with fever;- the trio especially Brooklyn felt utter guilt. For months Willow Rosenberg had been nothing but kind to them and made the Wyvern Clan welcome in her home, instead of thanking of the young woman for her kindness they kept the redhead at a distance because she was and practiced Wicca; Goliath gathered Willow into his arms and grabbed some ice from the freezer as Lexington ran to the bathroom to run a cold bath, Brooklyn called Elisa Maza to ask the detective to help Willow break her temperature as it was dangerously high.

Goliath was blushing as he had to strip the human woman of her clothes to her underwear, he always wondered what human females looked like under their clothes well one human female. Shaking those thoughts of Elisa as he looked down at Willow, he spotted a strange-looking scar above her left breast that looked like she cut away something that looked recent. Slowly easing Willow into the ice bath as she struggled to get away as she trashed about screaming from her hallucinations of being attacked by demons; Goliath knew that Willow didn't mean him or the clan as he held her as he grabbed a cool cloth to bring down the fever as she screamed for someone named Angel to leave her alone, Goliath was curious about Willow's past as he gently held the young woman as she fought through the aches and images.

.

Hours later Elisa Maza knocked on the door and Brooklyn quickly opened it relieved to see the detective as he invited her in, she needed to get back on patrol as she gave the brick-red gargoyle a bag full of medicines as she told him how to administer them. "Once the fever breaks, keep her dry and comfortable. Make sure she stays in bed and take her medication, and tell her if she gets out of that bed before she's even a hundred percent she will answer to me."

Elisa stayed for a minute as she walked towards the bathroom to see Goliath tenderly looking over Willow cooling her brow with a cool cloth as he held the redhead like she was a baby before collecting the young woman into his massive arms drying her skin before taking her to her room to dress her into warm PJ's and tucked Willow into bed as Lexington poured some of the cold medicine into her mouth as they took turns to watch over their human friend.

Willow groggery opened her eyes to see Derek Maza and Maggie Reed standing over her, she smiled as she looked over to the large statue of Goliath who with the others had looked after her when she was sick. Maggie smiled as she held one of Willow's spell books asking the redhead if she was alright out of politeness wanting nothing more to drag Willow Rosenberg out of bed to finish looking for the spell that could make her human again. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot about the research, if you give a minute and I'll..."

Maggie was ready to drag Willow out of the bed, the sooner she was human the better but she was stopped by Talon as he ran his large fingers through Willow's fiery locks. "You need your rest Willow, it's time for you to stay in bed and I'll make my mom's specialty." Willow smiled at the blacked furred cat mutate in thanks as she squeezed his clawed hand, Derek smiled back at the pretty redhead as he went to grab some soup and a few crackers with juice as Maggie talked to Willow in what she found out so far in her research.

.

A few weeks later Willow found a potion and spell that could work, reading through the spell Willow had the herbs she needed; that night Talon, Fang, Claw and Maggie were once more human. Frank alias Claw and Tommy alias Fang headed back home or got a job in New York with Willow's help. The only one who needed help now was Maggie Reed, Derek Maza went back to working at the Police Force with his sister Elisa and during his spare time helped Maggie get a job and a new apartment. Eventually through the months Derek got to know Willow Rosenberg and the pair became close and were soon dating.

The former mutate and the redheaded witch were so in love that Elisa Maza thought they were the perfect couple with the way they were acting around each other as Willow Rosenberg was perfect for her little brother. The gargoyles weren't sure about Derek Maza, but as long as their friend and honorary member of the clan was happy then they would respect Willow's decision.

When Derek and Willow were in a relationship for six months before they first made love, at first when the copper skinned man told Willow he was in love with her the redheaded witch wasn't sure that her lover meant it after the last time when Angel broke her heart. Derek Maza was now getting worried that his girlfriend didn't feel the same and was ready to backtrack in what he said when he felt the witch's lips on his for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too Derek." Said Willow as her emerald-green eyes shone brightly with happiness as she rolled on to her back with Maza above her hard and erect ready to make love to his redhead happy that Willow Rosenberg loved him as much as he loved her.

.

After hours of their coupling as the pair snuggled tiredly when Derek's cell rang and Derek had to leave for work, stretching Willow blushed when she saw the intense smoudering look. I better get into the shower before I decide to forget about my shift and take you against the nearest flat surface," Willow giggled as she told her lover she better get back home.

Grabbing a quick shower with Derek went a bit longer as they couldn't keep their hands of each other as they made love roughly against the shower wall, once dressed Willow drove home where the gargoyles were waiting for her with the evening meal/breakfast. As they ate Goliath stood up and the redhead was more than surprised when the leader of the Wyvern Clan welcomed her into the clan as a sister and a member of their family, Willow stood up as she walked over to the purple skinned giant and happily grinned as she said, "as a member of the family I have the right to hug my big brother."

The trio and Hudson sat there with a smile on their faces to see the tiny redhead hug their leader as Goliath stood there not knowing what to do, in the end he wrapped his massive arms around Rosenberg and gently hugged her back as she was passed around in a group hug, for the first time in years Willow excluding Xander Harris and Rupert Giles felt she was part of a family as she wiped away her tears

"Hey, it's not nothing to cry about Will now that you're a clan member." Said Brooklyn confused that the human was crying  
"Oh ignore me, these tears are happy ones as I never really had family before till now."

Hudson then smiled as he gently wiped away a tear from Willow's soft cheek. "Aye lass, as long as we're here you'll always have family with us."

Almost a year had passed and Derek Maza was out for the day; at an off-chance Elisa caught her brother enter a Jewelry Store and saw him buy an engagement ring. Elisa was happy for Derek that he was going to propose to Willow as she called the redhead and in un-character like way excitedly told her friend and future sister-in-law that Derek had brought something and to act surprised later tonight.

Willow Rosenberg had some news too, for the last month Willow had felt sick and went to her Doctor to confirm what she already knew, now she had to tell her boyfriend and hope he wasn't too disappointed as she hoped that he was happy about the unsuspected news as she was.

.

Derek Maza invited Willow Rosenberg to their favorite Restaurant as he told her to meet him there for eight, around six Willow got herself ready in a beautiful emerald-green chiffon dress that fitted her figure perfectly and pushed her perky breasts up to give her some cleavage; she spotted the dress that went two inches of her knees. When she entered the Boutique Willow wasn't sure till she put it on, it fitted her wonderfully as it made her pale skin glow and bring out the different subtle colors of green she had in their depths, it was on a whim that she brought it and very glad she did. Stepping into her strappy silver stilettos that matched her clutch bag, she put a hint of her favorite perfume that smelt of vanilla on her wrists and a dab between her breasts.

Once satisfied with her look she put a hint of foundation and powder before putting on rose-colored gloss onto her lips, once she was done she stepped out of her room and stepped into the T.V Room where the Clan were watching a movie.

When the Wyvern Clan saw their sister they were gobsmacked with how beautiful Willow looked in her dress. "You look amazing Willow, absolutely ravishing." Said Lexington in awe making the redhead blush. "Thank you Lex, it was nice of you to say so. Anyway I better get going otherwise I'll be late, I'm meeting Derek at the Restaurant." Broadway had a goofy grin on his face when his sister said she would be bringing in treats later, grabbing her car keys she wished her family a pleasant evening before stepping out of their home and drove into the city.

While the clan went on patrol as Hudson went to visit his human friend Jeffery Robins leaving Goliath to read in the Library.

.

Willow drove out to an Italian Restaurant and smiled when she saw her boyfriend nervously waiting for her at their table; there was something off with Derek and couldn't put her finger on. The red-haired witch curiously put it down to nerves putting the feelings of doubt in what she was thinking weighed her down as she walked over with a smile on her face as she pressed a brief kiss to her lover's lips and sat down, once seated the Waiter politely smiled as he walked over to take their orders.

Derek told the Waiter if he could come back later; again the Waiter politely smiled as he walked away promising himself he was going to spit in the man's food as he walked away to serve other customers.

Willow was beginning to feel uneasy as she fiddled with her napkin nervously waiting for her boyfriend to break the silence. They both began talking at the same time and the red-haired witch laughed as she told her lover to continue with what he had to say. Her smile faltered when her boyfriend told her they were breaking up, the red-head heart shattered and suddenly felt cold when Derek Maza said. "There's no way in saying this, but I asked Maggie to be my wife and to cut ties with you."

Now Willow felt sick to her stomach as she swallowed back a lump in the back of her throat as she calmly asked how long he had slept with Maggie behind her back.

"We...I'm sorry Willow, me and Maggie have been together for months before we had our thing. I should have broken things off between us as you have done so much for me and...you mean everything to me Willow and I hope we can still be friends."

Willow's flashed in fury as her eyes bled to black, glaring coldly at the man as anger won out.

"What! Be friends, you know I would have been happy with friendship and excepted your word of thanks. What I can't forgive is you using me and at myself for listening and believing your lies, not for you to use me the same way Angel did."

Tears fell from her eyes as she angrily stood up ready to leave, Derek didn't want to leave things like this between them as he stood up himself and grabbed his now ex-girlfriend's arm trying to apologize. Willow Rosenberg spun around and slapped Derek Maza hard across his face as customers looked on in amusement and shock.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again. You've made your bed and you can fucking well sleep in it," ripping her hand away she grabbed her uneaten dessert and slammed it into Derek's face followed by a full jug of ice-cold water over his head. "Congratulations on your up coming marriage, just don't post me an invite otherwise I would do something I would bloody regret."

Willow didn't wait for Derek's apologies as she stormed out of the Restaurant and quickly to her car leaving Maza to pay the bill driving back to her home in floods of tears

.

Goliath was half way through reading Tolstoy when he heard Willow enter the house, looking over at the clock the purple skinned giant saw that his friend and honorary sister was back early from her date. He could hear Willow sob, putting his book away Goliath went to the Foyer and saw that young woman in tears that she was trying to hold back. Goliath had never seen this upset as he placed his hand onto Willow's slender shoulder asking her if she was alright, it was the wrong thing at the moment as Willow Rosenberg broke down and cried.

Usually Goliath would let the humans alone to get on with what it was that was bothering them, but Willow was a part of his clan and he needed to protect them like he breathed the air. The Purple skinned gargoyle did the only thing he could as he brought her close and held her close as she fought him by beating at his chest, eventually Willow collapsed into her honorary brother's arms and wrapped her arms around his middle as the gargoyle let her sob into his chest hoping he was some type of comfort to her.

Goliath carried the tiny redhead into the TV Room and held her as she cried herself hoarse just as the gargoyles arrived, after an hour of consoling Willow they heard the news that Derek Maza had broken up with her and was going to marry Maggie Reed.

"To him I was a obiligation to him, I would have been happy with friendship if nothing else. I was just a rebound... a booty call that he caught, how can I be so foolish to believe that anyone would want me for me."

Broadway made some cocoa with little marshmallows that Willow loved with a plate of chocolate cookies, the red-haired witch tearfully smiled as she wiped away her tears thanking the burly gargoyle. Lexington put on Willow's favorite movie on 'The Princess Bride' as Brooklyn told her that no matter what despite the rough beginning of their friendship they would always be there for her. "Thank you Brooklyn, that means the word to me." Willow placed a sibling like kiss to the brick-red skinned gargoyles cheek before snuggling down between he over protective big brothers as her emerald-green was glued to the TV screen.

.

Two months later Willow Rosenberg was still hurting over Derek's betrayal, but she tried to move on from her pain and if it wasn't for her brothers she didn't know what she would have done. She began suffering with terrible morning sickness and was extremely tired from working at her firm, once the last contract was signed and filed away Willow was ready to go home for a warm bubble bath that was calling her name. Getting into her car she drove back home not noticing that someone was lurking in the shadows watching her every move.

Once safely inside Willow was greeted by her family as they told her to sit down as they were about to tuck into some pizza, the redhead didn't fancy anything greasy or heavy on her stomach at the moment but her child needed to eat as she sat down thinking she would be alright. But once the smell of cheese and pepperoni hit her nose she began to feel nauseous, it was when Brooklyn put a plate with a few slices of pizza that Willow felt she was going to vomit as she raced out of the kitchen hoping she would make it to the bathroom on time.

The gargoyles wondered what was wrong when they heard their human and sister retching in the toilet, it was when Hudson told them that their Willow might be pregnant as he remembered Princess Elena of Castle Wyvern when she was pregnant with her and Prince Malcolm's only child and heir to the throne Princess Catherine, Hudson remembered so well the terrible sickness when she was with child as her Ladies in Waiting and servants tended to their poor princess.

The Wyvern Clan heard the toilet being flushed and water being run as Willow washed her mouth from traces of vomit and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste of sick on her tongue. Once done she stepped out of the bathroom and almost collided into Broadway, holding her steady the burly gargoyle had the look of concern on his face as he asked her if she was okay. Willow smiled as she said she was alright but none of the males would have it and in the end Willow knew she couldn't hide this from them any longer as she told them she was pregnant; the gargoyles were in awe as they kept looking at Willow's stomach looking for any signs for a bump. Willow smiled with the look of worry and concern on their faces, Goliath on the other hand wanted to get Derek and beat some sense into the man as he thought that the human male was lucky to have a beautiful, loyal and loving mate in their little witch.

"I don't know much about human pregnancy, but I know that the Clan and I will be there to help you. I wasn't lying when we said we think of you as our rookery sister and we always protect the clan."

Willow didn't know what to say as she tearfully grinned as she hugged her brothers and mentor Hudson in thanks for their friendship and for being there for her, the last to hug Willow was Goliath as he held her gently close wrapping his wings around as if he was protecting her from the world. For some reason Goliath pressed his large clawed hand onto Willow's stomach putting his promise to Willow and her child that was growing inside her womb that he and the gargoyles would always be there for her and the baby.

Willow was four months into her pregnancy and now she was beginning to show a little baby bump, all the gargoyles were smiling like idiots when they heard Willow say. "Since I am a member of the clan, this child is going to be your Niece or Nephew. That is if you want to?"

The Wyvern Clan were more than proud to be uncles to Willow's baby as Hudson was more than happy to be an honorary Grandfather. Eventually Willow couldn't hide her pregnancy for much longer as she told Elisa Maza that she was going to be an Aunt, Elisa at first didn't want to believe that Willow was pregnant with her brother's baby but the times matched and Willow couldn't lie to save her own life.

Peter and Diane Maza were more than excited that they were going to be Grandparents; they told Willow that Derek had the right to know he was going to be a father in five months time. Willow was a bit reluctant but Goliath and Hudson agreed with the Mazas that Derek had the right as Goliath would have been a father himself but he didn't know if the eggs hatched or whatever happened to the next generation of the Wyvern Clan. Willow sadly sighed as she knew she was being selfish with keeping the baby to herself but the gargoyles have lost nearly of their clan and ancestral home, nodding her head Elisa made a call to her brother telling him to meet her at Willow's home as there was something he needed to know.

.

Derek Maza didn't show till the following night, as he entered Willow's home he could hear his parents excited voices as his sister were arguing among themselves. Curious Derek walked into the TV Room to see the Gargoyles and the Mazas looking at something on the Television, looking closer he saw a blob of life and a strong heartbeat beating away. None of the Mazas or the Wyvern clan noticed he was there when Elisa and Beth were placing a bet on Willow's baby, Beth thought the baby would be a boy as Elisa thought that the baby was a girl. Diane Maza was near tears to see her Granddaughter on the screen as she leaned into her husband's arms marveling at the little miracle as the gargoyles were in awe to see something as amazing as this.

The Mazas were chatting away to Willow and asking the gargoyles if they were looking after the young woman, clearing his throat everyone's attention turned to Derek who wanted to know what was going on. There was a sheepish smile on Elisa's face as she walked over to her brother and showed him a ultrasound photograph telling him that he was going to be a daddy, Derek Maza looked like he was going to rant or faint. Taking a deep breath he told everyone to leave as he and Willow needed to talk alone, the gargoyles weren't going to leave but Peter Maza became the voice of reason as he led everyone out of the room leaving the pair alone to talk.

Through their conversation Derek asked how far long Willow was into her pregnancy as he counted the weeks, he at first didn't want to believe that the baby was his but being a cop he knew that Willow wasn't lying as she can't lie as her face gave her away.

Willow was appalled when Derek accused her of using this baby as a way to make him leave Maggie so he would marry her, with that comment Willow lost her temper as she slapped him hard across the face. The copper-skinned man quickly apologized to the redhead as he made her sit down concerned over her and his unborn baby as they discussed what needed to be done.

At the end of their conversation both Derek and Willow agreed he could see his child any time he wished, also Willow told him that the only obligation he had was to his son or daughter as the only thing between them was a rocky friendship.

Willow was six months into her pregnancy, she and Derek had found out they were going to have a little girl and both decided to name their child Amber Cordelia Rose Maza.

Maggie Reed Maza didn't like that Derek was spending time with Rosenberg and the way her husband was around the redhead, the blond was getting fed up with the baby talk and wanted to spend a evening alone with her man. The blonde hated the way that Derek was calling Willow asking her if she needed anything or had any cravings, Willow laughed and told Derek that she was fine and her brothers Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn were providing her with things she needed.

Derek had found it hard to keep a straight face when he heard that Goliath had brought Willow a teddy bear with pink fur and gargoyle like wings on its back, Maza had found it funny that a seven foot purple skinned giant gliding around on patrol with a teddy bear under his arm.

Derek to keep the peace decided to spend the evening with his wife for Halloween leaving his sister to go on her own to face the case of strange sightings of a creature that was roaming the city and causing mayhelm.

.

Willow was excited about the Halloween party that was being held in the streets of Manhattan, she knew what the creature was a werewolf but not like the ones she seen while living in the Hellmouth. The Trio thought she was crazy to believe that werewolves were real making Willow laugh. "There's no such thing as Gargoyles, but yet here you all are standing before me."

Brooklyn smirked at the red-haired witch's teasing as he and his rookery brothers got ready into her costumes that Willow had brought them.

Goliath was against his pregnant friend in going to this party as he didn't want on his conscience of his Niece or her in getting hurt, Willow was as stubborn as Goliath as she put her foot down on the issue as she said she was going. In the end the redhead won as she got herself ready into her costume waiting for Elisa to arrive at her and the Gargoyles home.

.

Elisa arrived at the Mansion and knocked on the door, Lexington answered the door dressed in a 1940's Fighter Pilot Costume. He smiled excitedly about the party and being able to mingle with the humans; Brooklyn and Broadway stepped out of one of the rooms to greet Elisa and were in awe to see the detective in a beautiful gold gown that they seen before in a film but they couldn't put their finger on it.

Once Goliath stepped out of the Library he looked over to his clan and his mouth was gaped open and couldn't take his eyes away from Elisa as the Trio had a knowing look between them, it was no secret that their Leader was in love with the human Elisa as his dark eyes darkened to till his irises were swallowed by his pupils as he stirred at Elisa with all the love he felt for her that his human wouldn't let him say.

Willow stepped out of her room and smiled, through nearly two years in knowing the gargoyles Willow saw the way that Goliath was looking at Elisa. Willow knew the signs better than anyone that Goliath was in love with Elisa Maza, one time Willow was in love with her best friend Xander for years and he was oblivious to her feelings. Her smile turned to sadness when she remembered the greatest love of her life, her heart shattered when Angel cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend.

At one time she loved Derek, but she wasn't in love with him and it hurt the redhead to see him with his wife Maggie Reed. Once more she was smiling again as she rubbed her belly when she felt her daughter's kicks, the gargoyles and Elisa Maza turned to see Willow dressed in a long chiffron dress with different layers of soft lace and silk skirts, the ivory colored dress was held with golden hoops and a golden belt around her waist to gracefully show her rounded belly. Upon her feet were gold flat sandals with its straps running up to the calves of her slender toned long legs, on her wrists were simple gold bangles and a locket that was given to her on her nineteenth birthday by Spike and Xander.

She looked like a mother goddess standing there with her hands on her stomach and the Wyvern Clan were awestruck to see their sister looking radiant in her costume when they were used to seeing Elisa and Willow dressed in jeans.

Goliath smiled as he lifted Elisa into his arms and jumped off the window followed by Brooklyn and Lexington, Broadway was about to lift Willow into his arms to carry her to the Celebrations, Willow just smiled as she whispered a simple spell and beautiful swan like wings grew between the blades of her shoulders.

"I always had dreams of flying, I might as well live out my dream."

Broadway was surprised when Willow unfurled her wings and flew off the balcony, she looked like an angel in the moonlight and the burly gargoyle thought that Elisa's brother was a fool for letting go of a mate that was special as his honorary rookery sister.

A year had past and Wolfram and Hart was destroyed, Angel was finally free after fighting for the Powers That Be. He had given up his Shanshu to get better chance to defeat the Demon Law Firm and win the war.

After the war, the green skinned demon Lorne left Los Angeles and started anew in Las Vegas, Charles Gunn stayed in LA with his girlfriend Fred Burkle. Wesley Wyndham Price and Cordelia Chase decided to go with the vampire with a soul to start an Investigation business in New York.

After Willow left, Angel had never been the same and it became worse that his redhead had broken their bond between them, the problem was as Willow broke her bond with the vampire she forgot to break ties with him as he was still bonded to her.

Even when the Evil Law Firm brought back his Sire Darla from the dead, the blonde was now human and was dying. She wanted Angel to turn her, but Angel couldn't bring himself to do it and in the end the Souled Vampire's Childe Drusilla ended up turning her when Lindsey demanded her to. When Darla offered herself to Angel, the vampire was more than tempted to feel that bond he once had with his Sire, as he came close to strip Darla out of her clothes in ended up grabbing her by the collar of her blouse and threw the vampire out telling her her didn't want her and go to Lindsey's bed since the blonde wanted her.

Darla was more than angry as she Drusilla and a few minions destroyed most of the Lawyers in Wolfram and Hart, Angel could smell the blood and hear the screams as his demon wanted to be a part of it and sink his fangs into that annoying Texan, but behind his closed eyes he could see his Willow and the disappointment in her emerald-green eyes.

Instead of joining the chaos Angel soon burned the cellars as the dying Lawyers and Darla died in the blaze, the only one who survived was Drusilla and Lindsey. The dark haired vampire escaped and returned back to Brazil.

That was all history and Angel Wesley and Cordelia had now settled in Manhattan as they set up Angel Investigations, the gang were quite successful and been making money in weeks in being there.

The only time Angel was active was when he was saving the citizens of the Big Apple, the vampire when he was alone he dreamed of being in Willow's arms as he was above her claiming her once more as his mate. When it came to the good part as he was about to come making climax for the third time as was ready to mark her as his, she began to fade away. Angel pleaded with his Moi Grah to stay with him and repeating over and over that he loved her, all that Willow could say was sorry as she disappeared from under him tearfully telling him that he deserved better than her.

"That's a lie Willow, you are the best thing that happened to me...please Willow, please don't leave me."  
"I can't...I'm sorry I just can't be with you anymore. I've let you go you got to do the same for me."

Angel ended up waking up from his dreams with blood tears running down his face and his brooding became ten times worse that not even Cordelia couldn't get him out of them.

Angel knew in his heart that Rupert Giles had Willow's address and pleaded desperately to the former Watcher to give him a number or anything, he even threatened Spike to get the information. The bleached blonde vampire wouldn't break the trust that Willow had given him, also he was too fond of his Xanpet giving him his pleasures in the Cemeteries when they were on patrol as he liked the idea of being caught when he was balls deep inside that warm sheath of his boy.

.

Back in New York it was Halloween and the trio decided to go to the Street Party to keep an eye out for the Werewolf that was rampaging around New York.

_Flashback_

_He followed the creature to the Warehouses where they store meat to be cured before getting the seal of approval, the souled vampire noticed something shiny around it's thick neck and wondered what it was. Angel was about to let the creature eat when he heard a heartbeat, he stayed in the shadows as he saw a beautiful copper-skinned woman with long bluish- black hair._

_The woman was indeed a beautiful woman that could handle herself, but Willow was the one and only for Angel as watched over her making sure she was safe._

_The red-furred werewolf stopped eating when it heard someone approaching, taking in the scent the Werewolf went after it's prey as Angel growled as he silently chased after the creature before it killed._

_Elisa saw the lock was broke as she went in to investigate, she took out her gun from its holster and went inside to check it out. Instead of using it's energy the werewolf waited till the woman that looked so familiar to her, shaking the thought away the werewolf saw the woman come in closer. _

_Elisa Maza could hear a loud vicious growl as she looked around as her torch lighted the shadows, she nearly screamed when she saw the seven foot animal like creature standing over her. Just as the creature was about to pounce on her to tear her throat out when someone dressed in black jumped out of the shadows and punched the werewolf in the jaw sending it flying ten yards._

_Maza watched in amazement to see a giant wolf creature and the other that looked like a man in black fight, the giant wolf got in a few scratches but the man held strong as he punched it one more time as flew against the warehouse wall. Knowing that it wasn't going to win the wolf howled out in anger as it jumped out of the window and sprinted away, Elisa was about to thank the man when he turned and all the detective saw bright yellow eyes as he jumped out of the window that was five floors up and landed down gracefully onto his feet before chasing after the creature._

_Angel had lost the werewolf's trail as he angrily punched the wall leaving a fist sized hole as he retraced his steps and out into his car, he needed another game plan as he made a call to his client Mr. Owen Burnett to tell him that he spotted the creature and would catch it alive he just had to wait a moment longer._

_End Flashback_

.

Angel was dreading what his friend and Secretary would come up with as she went to get his costume as well as hers, Wesley had his old Demon Hunter leathers and replaced his glasses for red lenses as he was going as Cyclops from the Movie that Cordelia Chase made him watch as she thought Hugh Jackman and James Marsden were just sex on legs especially when they wore all that leather.

Cordelia Chase decided to go as the Gypsy Esmeralda much to the annoyance of Angel, she even curled her hair and purple scarf to hold it back from her face and a large gold earring into her left ear. Angel grumbled about Seers and how much trouble she was as he headed to his room to get changed into his costume.

Cordy was putting the finishing touches to her costume that was the replica of the Disney film she used to watch with Willow at one time, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Angel swear he was going to kill her and she wanted to hide but it was too late as she stood her ground with her arms crossed over her chest daring the vampire to challenge her as she put up the bitch C attitude as he stormed out of his room wearing a devil costume that was made of blood red leather that was tight and showed off his ass to perfection, it was combined with an half open Poets shirt, with the costume it had a pitchfork with it and a half mask of the devil with horns. attached to his side in its scabbard was his sword. Cordelia Chase was drooling, there was no harm in looking and besides she was too Beyonce Crazy in love with her Wesley that she couldn't see straight.

An hour in being there Angel, Cordelia and Wesley kept their eyes open for any werewolves or other demons tonight, the vampire with a soul needed something to do as he asked his friends if they wanted a drink. Wesley thanked him as Cordelia just nodded as she dragged Wesley to where other people were dancing, Angel smiled to himself as he watched the pair waltz with only eyes for each other as he went to get the drinks. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he caught the smell of vanilla and strawberries that knew so well and dreamed off every night, he looked around hoping to see a glimpse of her as he entered the crowd to find Willow after missing her for so long.

.

Willow needed to sit down after dancing with Broadway, Lexington had brought his sister a cup of fruit punch as he, Broadway, Brooklyn and Willow watched the Leader of then Clan dance with Elisa. "They do look wonderful together don't they." Sighed Willow as the trio agreed with her; the three began to worry when Willow winced in pain but then relaxed when they saw her smile as she tenderly told her baby to stop kicking her so hard as she placed her hand over her child to calm her.

"Willow, is...is it all right to feel...that is." Brooklyn was about to turn away feeling embarrassed for even asking Willow if he could feel his Niece kick, the red-haired witch said nothing as she gently took Brooklyn's four fingered clawed hand into her tinier ones and placed it on her protruding belly where the baby was moving.

Both Lex and Broadway felt the baby kick when they heard from Goliath how amazing it was to feel a miracle moving under his hand, they even seen Elisa talking to the baby bump and thought that humans were silly to act like this. That was till they felt their niece kicking and trio each made a silent vow that they would look after Amber Cordelia Rose as they protect was as natural to them as breathing the air.

Willow knew in her heart that in the beginning she and the Wyvern Clan had a rough start, but she knew that the gargoyles and the Mazas would look after Amber if anything happened to her in the future.

.

Wesley returned to where Angel once was standing and wondered where the vampire went as he looked around for him, Cordelia just rolled her eyes as she briefly kissed his lips and told him she was going to get a drink. The Former Cheerleader was at the refreshment stand when one creep was chatting her up and thought he had the right to touch her ass. The man dressed as Dracula soon lost his bravado when he saw the famous Chase glare and soon backed off, just as she was about to return to her boyfriend's side she spotted Angel walking towards the crowd where everyone was dancing.

Following Angel with Wes beside her, the pair were shocked to see their Willow dancing with a red-skinned demon with wings on his back. Willow was dressed beautifully in a ivory white chiffon dress looking like an angel with her swan like wings on her back, looking closely Cordelia Chase saw that the wings were very much real and so was the winged demon she was dancing with. It was a surprise for Cordelia to see was not the red-skinned creature with long white hair, as she had seen the unusual since Sunnydale and working along side Angel for all these years. What was a shock to her was that Willow was maybe five to six months pregnant and looked ready to pop, she was more than worried what Angel was going to say.

Chase remembered one time when Angel lost his soul and became Angelus and nearly killed Xander Harris when he and Willow were about to kiss that was out of curiosity more than anything for Xander as he was confused about his sexually. That was till Spike came into his life.

.

Willow was enjoying herself as she danced with Brooklyn and after this dance she was going to need to sit down since her feet were starting to swell, suddenly a tall dark-haired man dressed as the devil tapped Brooklyn on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Willow Rosenberg knew that voice anywhere that the man was her ex-lover and former mate Angel, she was ready to tell Brooklyn not to let Angel cut in their dance. However Brooklyn stepped to one side and Angel pulled Willow into a simple waltz.

Angel never felt anymore happier as he did at this moment as he breathed in his mate's scent and his demon was soothed, he didn't care about the case he was on for Mr. Burnett about the werewolf or anything else that was happening around him as all that mattered was his little world of his witch being in his arms. Willow on the other hand wanted to get away, but couldn't as Angel held her and brought her closer to his body. He was expecting the smooth toned stomach against him instead he stopped and looked at Willow in confusion as he looked down to see Willow's very pregnant belly as he felt the child was moving inside her.

"Rua, you're..."

Willow just rolled her eyes as she stepped away from her ex. "Right now I'm not in the mood for answering questions, I got to find my brothers and stop a werewolf from attacking the city."

It turned out as David Xanatos explained to Goliath, Angel and Elisa that the werewolf was his fiancee Fox Reynard, he explained that the Eye of Odin that was staged of being robbed for the insurance from the Museum as he gave the artifact as an engagement gift. If it wasn't for Goliath and the man that Willow later introduced as Angel's help Fox would of died with the energy she was using, David Xanatos finally had the Eye of Odin in his hand that was till Willow levitated it from the multi billionaire. Xanatos was about to protest till he saw Willow's emerald-green eyes were completely black with the magic she had.

"The way my hormones are going you're lucky I haven't turned you to dust."

Chanting in a language that was a mixture of Latin and another language that Goliath and the others haven't heard before except for Owen who hid his shock before anyone noticed, Willow once red hair was now a bright flaxen blond as she began to glow summoning Odin forth himself to her.

"You may take back your eye on the deal that you will leave my family the Wyvern Clan be"

Odin agreed to these terms on his vow of honor of his home Avalon that he wouldn't attack her family or the gargoyles, placing his eye back into his socket before bowing to the witch telling Willow that her child was just as powerful as her mother as the magic ran strongly through her veins. Bowing once more Odin looked over to Owen Burnett briefly before disappearing in a bright light.

Willow's legs felt like rubber and needed to rest, but she needed to make sure that Angel was alright. Angel was badly injured from Fox's attack and was losing blood, Elisa Maza went to check on the man and jumped back into Goliath's chest when she saw the man's handsome face shift into ridges and his dark eyes bled to an eerie glowing yellow growling out to keep away from him while he was like this.

Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington wouldn't let their pregnant sister go near the strange human, but Willow kneel down in front of Angel as her tiny hand traced the ridges of his face making Angel purr as his true face shifted to his human before turning his head to kiss the inside of the witch's palm. Elisa wanted to know who or what Angel was and how he knew Willow, that was till the red-haired witch explain that Angel was a vampire and needed blood to heal himself before he went into shock.

David Xanatos couldn't leave Angel this badly injured, he placed his fiancee into his Colleague's arms before walking over offering his blood to the vampire. Before he took a step towards the gargoyles when he was stopped by Owen telling him they needed to get back to the Aerie Building as they needed to make sure Miss Reynald was okay.

Willow went to get her ceremonial dagger and went to cut her arm to give the vampire with a soul her blood, but she was stopped by Goliath as he kneel down in front of Angel as Elisa took Willow to one side worried for the woman who was getting pale from using too much magic and exhaustion. Taking the dagger Goliath cut deeply into the muscle of his forearm letting the blood flow before offering it to the vampire.

The smell of rich blood hit Angel's nose as his face shifted and his fangs latched into Goliath's arms drinking the blood as his yellow eyes stayed on Willow making sure she didn't leave his sight who was slightly swaying from the stress and power she used to summon a God. With quick reflex Brooklyn caught Willow as she collapsed before she could hit the floor just as Cordelia Chase and Wesley Wyndham Price got onto the roof to see a red-skinned demon holding their friend cradling her gently in his arms.

"Saileach. Moi Croi, please be alright. I'll gladly greet the sun if you leave me like this."

Angel pushed Goliath to one side as he quickly got to his feet wanting to hold Willow, still in his Game Face the gargoyles thought that Angel was a threat to their sister as Lexington and Broadway went in front of Brooklyn ready to protect mother and child.

Cordelia sensing trouble was brewing stepped in front of the gargoyles and held a crucifix holding her friend and boss back as Wesley walked over with a medical kit to clean and bandage Goliath's arm.

"Should you be worried about your mate?"-  
"Oh no, my Cordy can handle herself when it comes to Angel. Besides you don't want to be in front of her famous Chase Glare when she's concern, now may I tend to your wounds and you can tell me how you all know our Willow."

.

Goliath carried Willow as he and the gargoyles glided back to their home, Angel, and Wesley followed Elisa's car as she was asking Cordelia how she knew Willow and wanted to know the redhead's story as she never talked much about her past. Cordelia Chase told Elisa about living on the Hellmouth and how she used to pick on Willow and her best friend Xander Harris while they were in school.

Elisa listened to Cordelia as she told her tale of her reluctant friendship with Willow when the former Cheerleader once dated Xander Harris as they all befriended Buffy Summers who kept their town safe by slaying vampires and killing demons, which she hypercritical as the Slayer dated and fell in love with a vampire with a soul named Angel.

"Both Angel and Buffy acted like the tragic lovers, it kinda sickened me that Soulboy was acting as the protective and possessive boyfriend when his heart and soul belonged to the witch. Come on even I seen it and I was a self centered Queen C who only cared about the next purchase of clothes I was going to get in Prada, I even seen the jealousy of Broody's face when Willow was looking at Xander with so much love before she started dating a guitar playing Werewolf named Oz...Well Xander and Will did kiss once when they thought they were going to die by Spike's hand and me and Oz caught them, being a teenager I didn't see the big picture and it was their way of sharing their last goodbye. Hard to believe now that Spike is now Willow's friend and he's just crazy in love with Xander that they can make a hooker blush with the way the pair act...I getting out of subject here, Angel realized he couldn't live with the lie anymore and pursued Willow after a messy break-up with Buffy."

Elisa Maza wouldn't have believed Cordelia Chase if she didn't meet and befriend the gargoyles, Cordy continued to tell Elisa bits and pieces of why Willow left Los Angeles and how it almost killed the souled vampire.

"What Willow doesn't know is that she severed the claim from her side, but she forgot to break Angel's bond to her. Brood Boy is still crazy in love with Red and would do anything to get her back, damn the bloody vampire even gave up his second change of being human just to be with her and now that he's found Willow he won't be able to leave her side no matter what."

...

Arriving back to Willow's home, Goliath wondered why Angel stood outside the open door till he realized that the myths about vampires were true. Inviting Angel into the warmth of the mansion just as Willow began to stir asking if everyone was okay, Goliath smiled gently at the redhead and told her that everything was fine and that she and her child were safe. Smiling Willow tiredly snuggled into Goliath's warmth as Angel looked on in jealousy as he followed the purple giant of a gargoyle as Lexington took Cordelia and Wesley to spare rooms.

"Willow would want you to help yourselves to whatever you need...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names. I'm Lexington."

The couple smiled as they introduced themselves to the Wyvern Clan, Broadway then perked up as he smiled when he heard the dark-haired woman say her name. "Just like Willow's daughter's name, Amber Cordelia Rose."

Cordy had tears glistening in her eyes with the thought of her friend naming her child after her, Wesley smiled and shook his head in amusement. It took a lot for Miss Cordelia Chase to cry, but one thing like this and the Queen C was blubbering like a baby.

.

Elisa stayed over for the night just to keep an eye on things and check on her friend, as exhausted as she was Elisa Maza needed to know that Willow and her niece were alright as she went to Willow's room to check on her. Wesley Wyndham Price was fascinated with the gargoyles and asked them questions of their traditions and customs as well as their beliefs.

Hudson was more than happy to talk as he told the human about their honors and how they protecting was as natural to them as breathing the air, he explained that gargoyles hatch from eggs and their lifespans. Wesley wanted to know everything as he had never seen or heard about these demons before, he wasn't sure about them but if Willow lived with them for years then they must be trustworthy.

Cordelia was getting bored as she went wandering around when she saw Goliath and Elisa talking, she saw the way that the purple-skinned gargoyle was looking at the woman and the way he held her. What she learnt about gargoyles was that each touch to a gargoyle meant something to a hug or a kiss, Cordelia smiled when she seen how he touched Elisa's hand and gently grabbed her upper arms was close to a hug and the way he moved Elisa's hair from her face to touch her cheek was as a kiss he wanted to give her.

The former cheerleader watched the moving scene of the unusual pair and it looked like the Big Guy was going to confess his love as she waited on baited breath to see this love run through, instead Elisa placed her small fingers to Goliath's lips stopping him for what he was about to say as she made some excuse to delay the ineffable as she said she better check on the mother to be leaving Goliath standing there staring at her retreating figure longingly.

.

The sun was about to rise and Elisa, Wesley and Cordelia watched in awe to see living breathing creatures turn to stone as the sun touched their skin, Cordelia saw the tender moment when Elisa caressed the contours of Goliath handsome face forgetting herself that she wasn't alone.

"That Goliath certainly has it bad for you Elisa?"

Elisa looked at Cordelia in confusion hiding her fear that the woman knew her feelings she had deep inside for the Leader of the Clan. "What are you talking about? Me and Goliath are just friends."

Cordelia just smirked not believing the words of denial. "So were Angel and Willow and they fell in love, and don't say you two are not compatible cus love has no form. If Red can love a vampire with a soul and a werewolf what's to stop you from loving the Big Guy."

Elisa Maza didn't have an answer to that as Cordy headed to her room with Wesley to get some sleep leaving the Detective to think of what Cordelia said; before she turned in herself Elisa silently entered Willow's room to see the vampire laying down next to Willow holding her close as if she would disappear if he let her go. She saw the contented smile on the handsome vampire's face as he snuggled deeply into his love breathing in the witch's scent purring like a spoilt cat waiting to be petted.

Quietly closing the door Elisa headed to her room that was given to her by Willow with its own bathroom, stripping out of what was left of her costume as she gave the skirt over to Fox to cover her nudity Elisa got into bed and was soon fast asleep.

...

The next morning Derek Maza was watching the news as he and his wife Maggie were having breakfast, when he watched the news he more than angry that Willow would endanger the life of their baby.

Derek in his anger drove to Willow's house and was angrily banging hell at the door, the door opened and standing there was a dark haired couple. "What the hell are you playing at? Willow's resting and..." Maza wasn't in the mood for the woman's excuses as he barged past them shouting for his ex, Wesley ever the gentleman tried to be polite and Cordelia looked ready to do some serious ass kicking.

.

Willow heard Derek's angry voice shouting for her waking up Angel who was wondering what was happening, making a reluctant vampire stay in the room as she went to see what was wrong. Groggily stepping out of the room; as soon as Derek saw Willow all hell broke loose as he roared at the redhead for endangering the live of their child making Willow angrily lash out herself.

"First of Maza, I went to that Halloween party with my over protect big brothers, I went there to dance and have fun instead of feeling like a human incubator. And no I didn't know that werewolf was going to attack."

Angel wanted to go out there and defend his woman, but Willow would never forgive him if he barged out of here to defend her honor. When he heard the man call his Moi Grah a selfish bitch and should have been thinking of her child's welfare instead of her needs making Willow cry. That was the last straw as Angel let his demon come forth as he stormed out of Willow's room grabbing Derek by his neck with a snarl on his face.

"Friend or not to my Willow, if you ever talk to her like that again I'll tear your throat out and I will gladly do so, soul or no soul."

Everyone was arguing and completely ignoring Willow who was trying to stop them fighting, which stressed her out more. When Wesley Wyndham Price saw Willow's nosebleed the former Watcher roared at everyone to shut up to see what they were doing to their friend, everyone stopped arguing and ran to the redhead asking her if she was alright. Derek held Willow apologizing for stressing her out as Angel glared coldly at Maza's back ready to kill the man for touching his woman as Derek's hand caressed the witch's belly to comfort his daughter.

.

Willow's nosebleed stopped, but Angel, Derek and the others weren't going to put Willow and the baby's health in danger as Cordelia called Willow's doctor to check her over.

Dr. Toshiko smiled as she checked over the mother to find Willow's blood pressure a little high, the baby was fine and healthy. For safety Dr. Jane Toshiko recommended that Willow had bed rest and needed to calm down as her family around her arguing wasn't helping; Elisa Maza on the other hand hoped the gargoyles never found out about the arguing between themselves as they were very protective over the woman they saw as their sister and the baby that the Clan saw as their own. Elisa watched Willow's friends take care of the redhead as they made her something to eat and made the witch go to bed, she looked at the clock on the wall and decided to get herself ready for her shift- before she grabbed her shower Elisa checked on her friend to see her brother was sitting on Willow's bed with his large hand resting on top of Willow's belly feeling the baby's kicks as Angel looked on with jealousy shining in his beautiful dark eyes.

.

The Doctor left before sunset and Derek Maza had to leave when Maggie called wondering where he was. "I've got to go, Maggie..." Willow sighed out of exhaustion as she tiredly smiled. "It's alright Derek, you need to be with your wife."

Saying their goodbyes, Derek Maza watched the way Angel was staring at Willow and for some reason was jealous, the Police Officer was told by his ex-girlfriend about Angel and how he broke her heart. Angel was the greatest love of Willow's life and it shattered her heart when her lover cheated on her with his former girlfriend Buffy Summers, he couldn't say anything as he had done the same and married another woman and broke her heart too.

Even doe he broke up with Willow Rosenberg to marry Maggie Reed, Derek Maza still cared for the mother of his child and to see Willow's ex-boyfriend looming over him glaring coldly at him for touching the redhead. Saying his goodbyes once more when Maggie called again, he stood up and pressed a kiss to Willow's forehead that lingered too long for Angel's liking as his eyes turned yellow growling at the man. Derek knew if he didn't leave now then the vampire was going to kill him as he left the Mansion and headed home just as the gargoyles awoken from their stone slumber.

To be continued...


End file.
